Words Unspoken
by thekingwizard
Summary: A series of off camera quotes that represent headcanon from various points in the series.  Still in progress.


"I tried running, I really did. Even thought I made it once or twice, but in the end, you can only get so far before you just get tired. Tired of running. Tired of looking over your shoulder. Just tired of being."

**The Doctor's last words.  
><strong>

"Hey…you look familiar. Have we met? Were you at that little office party? You were Marcy's date, weren't you? Hmmm. Maybe not. But I've definitely seen you before. Maybe without that rubbish bowtie. Do you have a wife? Does she let you dress like that?"

**Donna Noble to the Eleventh Doctor  
><strong>

"It's really me dad. All grown up, face changed a bit, yeah, but it's really me. We can be thick as thieves, all across the Universe. You won't have to run alone, ever again."

**Jenny to The Doctor  
><strong>

"Well, you're a funny one, aintcha? With all that tap tap tapping. Stuck in your head, you say? Maybe you should see a doctor, maybe they can help."

**A grocery clerk to The Master  
><strong>

"You can only die so many times before you just stop worrying, you no longer think: 'Well, I might die'. Because you already have, and it's not so bad as everyone makes it out to be. A little cold, a little dark, but not hopeless. Especially if there's a good Doctor on call."

**Captain Jack Harkness to Rory Williams  
><strong>

"One day, River, I will lose control. I will lose what hope I have left in the Universe, and on that day, I will destroy the ones I love and the ones I hate and everyone in between. Unless someone stops me. It's got to be you."

**The Doctor to River Song  
><strong>

"I'm sorry. I really am. About everything. I didn't want things to turn out like they did, but then again, would anyone?"

**The Master to The Doctor**

"I've helped a lot of people run from a lot of things. Their homes, their jobs, their families, their own personal demons. It always gave me hope, maybe I would be able to run from my past, too."

**The Doctor**

"The monsters are real. The monsters under your bed, the monsters in the closet. All real. But there's someone else who is real, and his name is The Doctor, and the monsters cower under their blankets at the sound of his name, like you at theirs. And he's on our side."

**Amelia Pond to Melody Pond**

"I once met this doctor, he was bent on ruling the world, and being an evil overlord, all to impress a girl. He seemed completely bonkers, so I fiddled with his freeze ray a little before I took my leave. I wonder how that turned out."

**The Doctor**

"I've had a finger on the trigger of a gun, on the button of a missile, about to do something completely mad, even for me, and then I think of the first human I met after the Time War. A beautiful Earth girl. I remember her voice, her hair, her smell, and all that ill will, all that hatred just flow out of me."

**The Doctor**

"Be careful. Oh, and Rose, in case you didn't know, or maybe you've forgotten: I love you."

**The Doctor**

The worst part about the Daleks isn't their hatred, it isn't their nearly impenetrable armor, their incinerating lasers, their tenacity to their cause…no, not even close. The worst part is, I can see myself in them and in their actions. And even worse still? I know I've helped make them this way."

**The Doctor**

"Doctor, I've had these strangest reoccurring dreams, where an alien comes and takes me away in his time machine. But he doesn't look like an alien like you'd think. He looks like a normal guy, with fluffy hair and a suit. And he travels in this little blue box that's bigger on the inside. He's a good guy, he protects those that need it, saves the world, all that. It feels so real. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, it's completely nutty. I'm completely nutty, aren't I?"

**Donna, to a therapist she's been seeing**

"The choice between The Doctor and your dad was really a simple choice, after I thought about it. The Doctor might be able to take me anywhere in the Universe, he might be able to get me anything I'd like, one way or another, but your dad was a friend when I needed one most, and there from the very beginning, before I even acknowledged him. He is home, when nothing else feels like it."

**Amy Pond to Melody Pond**

"I can go anywhere I want, anywhere in the Universe. Except for home. Sadly, that's the only place I've ever wanted to go."

**The Doctor**

"Despite what The Doctor may think, not every problem can be solved by erasing it from time and space. Sometimes, these alternate timelines need to exist, as warnings, as cautionary tales, and removing them will open the doors to even bigger disasters. I just hope he realizes this, before it's too late."

**Future!Amy**

"I hate him, and I hate his stupid blue box, I hate the way he puts his hair, and I hate that stupid bow tie, I hate that stupid jacket, and I hate all of his hats. But most of all, I hate the way how he won't stop running from his problems, pretending they didn't happen, erasing them, sacrificing whole timelines and entire universes, just so he can keep running."

**Future!Amy**

"I can't go with you Doctor, but you could come with me. All that running, looking over your shoulder, that's no way to live, and you know, you really don't have to. It could just be you and me, together to the end. Earth, the Universe, none of it's worth the effort. Because in the end, you still die, and it all still gets ruined. So come on. Quit while you're ahead."

**The Master**


End file.
